bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Game (company)
Super Game was a Chinese developer of Famicom ports of Mega Drive games. Super Game was made up of two divisions; a development studio in Shenzhen, China known as Bo Qing Ge Trade Co (柏青哥企业有限公司) and a Taiwanese division (possibly located in Taichung)http://maxzhou88.blog.163.com/blog/static/10685603720081209144582/. Both were seemingly owned by Realtec, which published Super Game titles under the Sugar Softec label. Staff Staff of the Bo Qing Ge Trade Co division (Shenzhen, China) http://maxzhou88.blog.163.com/blog/static/10685603720081209144582/ : *Programmers: Zhou Geng, Li Jian, Li Weiwu, Wang Yuan, Chen Guangsheng, Han Weilin, Sun Ye, Zhu Shuguang *Graphic Designers: Li Yongming, Deng Shou, Xue Meimei, He Zhimin, Xia Hong, Zhao Lihui, Guo Ji, Zeng Jing, He Huilong *Planners: Yi Ming, Tang Shu Staff of the Taiwanese division: *Programmers: Xu Shichuan, Lin Peifang, Yang Jinglong *Graphic Designers: Ye Guohua, Song Xueren, Kao Shihwen Games Gamtec connections Super Game's sound engine and music was outsourced to a Taiwanese company. This was most likely Gamtec since they both use the TwinBee 3 sound engine. This has led to a misconception that ''Pocket Monster'' and Poke Tetris were developed by someone related to Super Game. It was most likely someone related to Gamtec as they had access to the sound engine. The Taiwanese division also seems to be made up of Gamtec's development team as well. (Yang Jinglong, Yeh Guohua, and Song Xueren) Some of the games by Super Game also use the PCPaint fonts. Trivia *A port of the Mega Drive version of ''Toy Story'' was originally in development but ended up getting cancelled. (most likely due to Realtec closing down Super Game). *The game made by Super Game often release as multicarts, which contains one of the Mapper 4 edited version (Mapper 217) of the game, making pirate the game impossible. The rest of games in the multicart are the pirated version of licensed games.The note of Maxzhou88's menu-removed version of Earthworm Jim 2. "Many years ago I was fortunate to work for the company's Shenzhen Development Department, which is Super Game, and participated in the development of the game's program. All the background images and cartoons of the game were taken from the Sega Genesis game of the same name through a hardware emulator developed by the company, and simplified processing such as color reduction was done. In order to prevent being pirated by others, the company also opened a modified version of MMC3 (Mapper 4) for encryption, and they were all produced and released in the form of combined cards. The first game was developed by themselves, and the rest are generally pirated version of licensed games. Programmers still use the standard MMC3 (Mapper 4) for development. So I still keep a pre-production version of the MMC3 of Earthworm Jim 2. When the game is almost done, the boss will take Taiwan to do the post-encryption work. Therefore, almost none of the company's later works have been pirated, and the previously developed "Lion King" was released using standard MMC3, so it was pirated in two months." Reference Category:Companies from Shenzhen, China Category:Companies from Taiwan Category:Developers Category:Super Game